User blog:Himan123453/Why Gummy Bear Really Kills Beekeepers
How Gummy Bear Became a Gummy Soldier (note: this story isn't actually true, it's just for fun. Not all of the information is accurate, such as there was no Quest Badge before Gummy Bear.) Prologue "Another beekeeper gone. Why do they keep coming to our lair Gummy Bee?" (Keep in mind Gummy Bee does not speak English, his words are automatically translated in this story) "They think we will have mercy, and they'll become a Gummy Soldier." "We won't have mercy ever?" "We will only have mercy the day that one better than you comes! One that is always a Gummy Bear, and has all the gear I have created!" I start getting a little scared. "Can't I just get all the stuff you created? After all, I helped make some of them." "No, you have to EARN the things I make. You haven't even helped me become gifted, when there is many beekeepers that have helped other Gummy Bees! I can't wait to get rid of you!" "Gummy Bee, what happened? I thought we were best buds! Remember when you were created? No? I'll explain..." Chapter 1 "I was once just a lame bear. People didn't call me Gummy Bear, instead Basic Bear. Sounds lame right? When beekeepers came to me, I still gave them quests. Onnet never improved my quests, so I was always stuck with lame repeatable quests that give 1 Honey and all you have to do is collect 1 more pollen each quest. You might tell me that would be awesome for quest badge, but Onnet didn't even count my quests for that badge either! Beekeepers found no point to my quests and eventually only the ultimate noobs did my quests. I started developing a hate for Onnet and jealousy for the other bears. "While working on an update, Onnet made a Gummy Bee. He looked pretty cool, like the best bee he's made so far. Onnet left the Gummy Bee creation at the bottom of the mountain while he edited other things. Gummy Bee came up to me and gave me a Gummy Mask. That was another creation Onnet was planning for much later, according to Gummy Bee. Onnet was going to let Gummy Bee help finalize creating it. I put it on and played with Gummy Bee for a while. Then I saw Onnet coming. I ran back to my place to make sure Onnet didn't think I was glitching. "Onnet came up to me and said, "How did you change your look?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I looked at my hands. They were transparent! I put them together. They were all gooey! I was confused. Then I realized something. Gummy Bee had turned me into Gummy Bear with the Gummy Mask! I couldn't believe it! But I wasn't sure what Onnet was going to do with me. I started getting worried he'd delete me. "Next thing I know, Onnet was coming up with a plan for me to become a travelling bear! I couldn't wait to become so popular! Sun Bear was really popular, and Onnet said he might come again." Chapter 2 "Onnet sent an update leak to the beekeepers about how a strange glitch had let him come up with another idea. He said the update would be coming in one week! I couldn't wait to show myself off to the beekeepers. I was going to become the most popular bear of them all! The best part is, no one knows that I was once Basic Bear! "One week later, the beekeepers found out this was the first update Onnet didn't delay. Remember when I was playing with you, Gummy Bee, with the Gummy Mask? Come to find out, I was giving the hardest quests to the beekeepers ever, and I was going to give them their very own Gummy Bee! This was the first time you were released and I helped give everyone more of you. There was one problem though: Onnet made me seem evil in my text I said to them in my quests. I was still going to be sad when I would have to leave. People were completing my quests so fast, so excited to get Gummy Bee. To be continued... Category:Blog posts